


Pussy Magnet

by VelvetSky



Series: In Need Of [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Bucky rescues a pair of kittens and needs some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 3 Prompt: Sex while a pet is in the room.
> 
> Totally unbetaed. But I probably reread this one a little more completely, but still, sorry for any typos and such things, I'm sure they're in there. Hope everyone enjoys the sexy and feely times. There's some feely, slightly angsty, perhaps moments in this one. We are dealing with wounded Bucky, he hasn't been free for all that long or he's still getting used to life with people who aren't hurting or using him. But with his light angst comes comfort. It's not all angsty though, there's sweet and fluff and I think a little humor too. 
> 
> Also note: This prompt is NOT a continuation of the previous two. This is a whole different little verse of its own.

Bucky had been at the tower for about four months. Slowly feeling out living again. Most of the time he followed Steve to workouts, briefings, other such things, taking in what it was to be an Avenger. It seemed like a good way to try to counterbalance all the things he could recall having done as the Winter Soldier, even if he had no choice in the matter. There were times though when Steve had other things to do, and Bucky either couldn't, or just didn't want, to tag along. He wanted to see if he might really become part of the team, but it didn't mean he needed to watch every moment of the more tedious parts, like paperwork. Plus, most of the team seemed to think it was good for Bucky and his growth to spend time finding his own interests, developing a strong sense of self again, things that had nothing to do with Avenging. That it would help him continue to sort out the chaos of his mind. 

At first he'd been reluctant to leave the Tower by himself, or at all for that matter. But soon enough he'd craved a little freedom. After being a tool of others, forced to do their will, his own mind and ability to choose suppressed, being outside, choosing where to go, breathing the air, it was all glorious freedom to him. He quickly craved it, and needed it. So, he had started small, just taking a little walk around the block at first. Until he started wandering to parks, taking jogs, even hopping on the subway and going places by himself. The flashes of memories he had took him out to Brooklyn, something he then began repeating, finding some kind of comfort in the activity. He would walk around the neighborhood he'd once known, even though it was a bit different now. Enough remained that felt familiar, especially in his hazy, disjointed memories. Over the course of a month he'd repeatedly passed a quieter street with a small park, and a cat with two newborn kittens. Then one day, he discovered the mother cat had died, hit by a car, it appeared. After tending her, Bucky remembered the kittens, likely only about six weeks old. He couldn't leave them there, they wouldn't survive without their mother. So, Bucky smuggled them back to the tower, they seemed okay, but he also didn't really know what to do for them, and he was slightly scared of telling people, he wasn't sure if pets were allowed in the Tower, he'd never bothered to ask before. Thus he went to someone who he didn't think would tell anyone, but might know what to do.

Darcy Lewis, the ever witty lab assistant to Jane Foster and Erik Selvig, and sometimes others. Bucky had met her a few weeks into life at the Tower. He'd been slow to venture out alone even within the Tower, but once he did, he'd discovered her hanging around the lounge, making pop-tarts and watching a movie on the big screen in there. He had almost left, Bucky was pretty quiet, all those assassin instincts still lurking in his mind and body. But she somehow noticed him. Told him not to run away. She had lured him to the couch with those funny, sweet treats, and after a minute or two of staring while he ate his pop-tart, it felt like something clicked in his mind. Bucky had found himself starting to grin easily at her, and the term 'doll' just kind of rolled off his tongue while talking to her. She had given him a crash course in pop culture, actually many of them, still on going. Bucky also took to following Darcy to work, and trying to absorb whatever he could of the science going on. And while she claimed she didn't know anything about it, she actually seemed to know quite a bit, and helped him understand some of the basics of what the scientists were doing. Jane was terrible at explaining things in layman's terms, but Erik did a pretty good job. Sometimes Darcy teased Bucky, called him a nerd, but he just smiled. He didn't care, especially since she usually did so while sitting close to him, and it seemed each passing day she leaned a little closer, until he was sitting there, listening to Erik explain something while Darcy rested her head on his shoulder. Bucky liked the way it felt. It was casual, relaxed, and about as normal feeling as he could recall feeling in a long, long time.

She came to his room rather quickly when he called and mentioned the kittens. He was dressed in jeans and a tee, he'd tossed his coat off after getting home. She appeared to have likely come from working, dressed in a navy skater skirt that hit a couple inches above her knee and a button down plaid shirt, tucked in. As soon as she got there, she went right to the kittens, and had a look at them. "They look good, considering you found them homeless. We should probably get Bruce or someone to look them over though."

"Will they let me keep them?"

Darcy looked up, Bucky looked so worried, standing over her and the kittens, fidgeting and playing with the sleeve of his shirt. She smiled softly, "I don't see why not. Other people have pets in the building. As long as you're looking after them and they aren't wandering the halls causing mischief."

"Do you know what we need to get and where we can get it?"

"I do. Give me an hour and I'll be back. We can offer them a dish of water in the mean time in case they get thirsty. They may or may not drink it, since they're probably used to just their mom's milk, but it doesn't hurt to offer it. I'll get a few things and be back quick, okay." Bucky still looked nervous, but he nodded, and quickly retrieved a small dish and filled it with water for the kittens. Darcy squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek before running off to go get whatever they needed for the kittens.

True to her word, Darcy returned within the hour with some kitten food, as well as a little bit of kitten formula to help transition them from milk to food, plus litter, box, and a few other things, toy included. Bucky had gotten Bruce to stop in and check the kittens the best he could. He'd said they seemed well, but a vet, or a trip up to the labs, would tell them more. For the moment, it was good enough for Bucky, he figured maybe in the morning he could go by Banner's lab and let him do a scan on them to make sure the kittens were alright. When Darcy came in, Bucky was laying on the floor by the little cardboard box filled with towels that he'd set up as a kind of bed for the kittens. The kittens were playing with his fingers, the metal ones. He could make the fingers wiggle a little more intricately which seemed to mesmerize the kittens. Darcy smiled and giggled softly.

"They seem to be doing okay at the moment."

Bucky looked up and nodded, a little smile over his features. "The grey one tried a little water. The black one hasn't. But they seem okay."

"That's good." Darcy set up the litter box, since she didn't know when the kittens might need to potty, and getting them a box to use soon seemed good. She didn't know if they'd know to use it right away, being strays, but they could try to teach them if needed.

They spent the next hour getting the kittens to eat, and, yes, teaching them the litter box, which did seem to come easy enough. They did already seem to know about digging and covering it up, they just had to figure out there was a designated spot for that. Watching Bucky lay on the floor and cuddle the tiny little kittens was just about the sweetest thing Darcy had ever seen. She had already thought he was a good guy, while well aware of his history. For the most part, she'd only seen Bucky as a kind, funny, curious guy, who was a little lost and confused sometimes. She suspected his cautious moments were because of his history, his past as the Winter Soldier. But then there were these moments of purity, where he just seemed to be trying to catch lost moments, lost feelings.

The kittens mewed a little as they played with Bucky's hair. He just laid there, smiling and chuckling and scratching their heads. Darcy sat cross legged near Bucky's shoulder, occasionally encouraging a kitten to pounce at a strand of Bucky's hair by wiggling it at them, and then scratching the kitten's chin.

Bucky looked up at her and smiled, "thanks for helping me with them." He felt it every time Darcy wiggled a bit of his hair. His whole head tingled, and he wished she'd just keep running her fingers through his hair, or touching him in any way.

"Of course, anytime." They hung out, they were friends, but usually it was in the lounges, or the labs, this was probably the longest span of time she'd been in his room. She'd stopped by on occasions to pick him up to take him somewhere, or to bring him something. Sometimes he'd invite her in for something to drink, it seemed like he was trying to be polite. Usually they then wound up going somewhere, or it was late enough he seemed tired, and she'd excuse herself, not wanting to overstay her welcome. It wasn't super late, but it had perhaps been a hectic day for Bucky, and the kittens, and Darcy thought perhaps she should excuse herself and let him and the kittens settle. "I don't want to overstay."

When she shifted to move to get up, Bucky's flesh arm, the one nearest her, snapped over her leg, keeping her seated. His fingers pressed firmly into her thigh, and his cheek pressed up against her knee. "Don't go." It was clear, but not commanding, actually the tone felt more desperate than anything else. "I mean, you don't have to." He softened his hand on her thigh, but didn't let go of her leg.

Darcy was a little surprised, she smiled though, making no further move to get up. "Okay, if you don't mind me staying a while, I certainly would like to hang out here with you, and the kittens." 

Bucky nodded, giving her a little smile and rubbing her leg lightly before pulling his hand back and turning his head to look back at the kittens. Darcy found herself missing the warm feeling of his hand on her leg as soon as it pulled away. In the few minutes they had turned their attention away from the kittens, the pair of them had settled in to cuddle. The grey one was already sleeping, and the black one had sleepy winky eyes. Bucky turned onto his side and pet the kittens ever so gently with his real hand. The metal one was good as a toy, and while he could feel many things with the hand, including some sensations no real hand could sense, it didn't pick up some things, like soft kitten fur the way flesh did.

She scooted closer, since he turned on his side, there was room, her crossed legs pressing lightly into Bucky's back. He glanced up at her when she did, a soft look in his eyes. Sometimes he looked so wounded, of course he had been. Sometimes the look in his eyes was playful, light, funny, but sometimes it took that wounded, lost look, and it always made her heart ache. Darcy leaned to pet the kittens with her right hand, while her left curled softly on his shoulder. Bucky often felt as though she could see right into him, though he also perhaps wore his feelings right on his sleeve so to speak. He was happy to have the kittens, but finding their mother dead, and that they'd been homeless to begin with, it pulled at all the pain Bucky felt, and wondered if those kittens felt as sad and lost as he did half the time. Being with people like Darcy helped though. There were times with her where he got to feeling almost normal. He could tell she could read his eyes when he looked the way he did, but he wasn't looking to hide how he felt around her. At least not those feelings. Some people he did, he'd put on the calm and unaffected face and nod and say he was fine even if he didn't feel that way. But there were people he felt close with, like Steve, and Darcy, who he would sometimes let most of his real feeling read through in his eyes. Actually it had been at least a month since he'd put on an 'I'm okay' face around Darcy. He had started always letting her see when he was feeling uncertain or just sad. She sometimes asked if he wanted to talk about something, occasionally he did, but often he just was feeling a way, and she didn't push or nag, when he didn't want to talk, she'd just sit with him, even cuddle in close to him. Bucky loved that, it often helped turn his mood a little better, not always, but most of the time. And even if he didn't feel better, he felt safer when she was there, because she made him feel like it was okay to not feel okay.

His metal hand reached to grab her hand on his shoulder and hold it there. While they were lightly cuddly, it wasn't full on, largely because he wasn't always sure about letting himself really hold onto her. Bucky knew he was damaged, and he knew he had been falling for her ever since he met her, and he knew she deserved someone much better than him. So he didn't do anything that would be too much of a move, perhaps to the point of holding back more than needed. Not that he really thought she'd want to date him or something, but he didn't want to let himself get so physically attached that he'd miss too much whenever she found herself a boyfriend. He hoped when she did, that she'd still at least visit him sometimes, hang out here and there. Bucky didn't like thinking about it, but he kind of figured it would eventually happen, how couldn't it. She was beautiful and funny and caring. Bucky had to think there were guys everywhere who'd want to be with her. While he wouldn't let himself get too close, sometimes he needed her just a little bit sometimes. And right now, he just needed her to leave her hand there a while, he needed the comfort she gave him.

Darcy had absolutely fallen for Bucky, but she tried to stick to whatever boundaries he seemed to create. Didn't press farther than he seemed at ease with reciprocating. Little touches, comforting, her head on his shoulder, a hand on his arm, a quick hug hello or goodbye, and occasionally she'd peck his cheek, but that was where she kept it. She didn't want to disrupt him, she knew he'd been through a lot, and he probably wasn't ready for too much anything yet. Not that she figured he was even interested in her beyond being friends, but even within the bounds of friendship, she didn't want to overwhelm him. So even though she had fallen for him, she absolutely wouldn't say anything to that effect. When he grabbed her hand, she smiled at him. Darcy's other hand pulled away from the kittens and came to rest on Bucky's side, giving him a gentle squeeze with both hands.

Bucky turned over to her very quickly, his face was suddenly in her lap, and both his arms wrapped around her. The real arm running around half under her crossed thigh, his hand kind of a little on her butt, though he wasn't really paying attention. The metal arm slipped over her leg, and around her waist. For a moment she was so stunned she just sat, frozen. Bucky was feeling needy, he knew it. Needy and kind of emotional, the kittens were tapping some of his feelings about everything. About his whole life, well, what he could remember. There were still little missing fragments, things Steve would mention but he didn't recall, or things he had some mental snapshot memory of, but couldn't seem to recall a sensation for. Most people seemed impressed he was as together as he was, and recalled as much as he had in less than a year away from his Winter Soldier handlers. Perhaps it was, but his mind still felt a bit scrambled even in the best of times. When she seemed frozen a moment, he thought he'd really done something wrong. He started to pull back, until he felt her hands on him, one rubbing his back, the other softly raking through his hair. His long sigh was completely audible.

"What's going on, Bucky? Can I help you in any way?" Darcy was watching him carefully, with a bit of worry in her eyes. Bucky glanced up just enough to see it.

"I'm sorry. I think maybe, feeling bad for the kittens, I'm stirring up my own worries or something." Bucky shook his head as he started to push himself up to a sitting position. As he did, Darcy shifted how she was sitting to stay close to him.

"That's okay. You don't have to apologize for how you're feeling. Is there anything I can do to help? Food, time alone, a hug?" This wasn't the first conversation of this nature they'd had, though none had been preceded with Bucky's face in her lap, clinging to her. It was just her seeing it in his eyes and usually he'd just want to sit with her, or he'd accept the food offering.

"Not time alone. I want you to stay. I feel better when you're around." Bucky chose his words carefully, he was feeling raw and didn't want to say anything he wasn't prepared to face fall out for. Basically he didn't want to accidentally admit he loved her, because he didn't figure the response to that would be what he wanted it to be, so best not to say it. Because Bucky didn't know what he'd do if he ever drove her away.

Bucky was sitting cross legged, and Darcy scooted herself up close, her left leg bent as if cross legged, but not crossed with the other. Her leg pressed to his, while her right leg bent up, knee in the air, foot panted sort of in front of Bucky's crossed feet, his knee lightly squeezed between the back of her calf and thigh. Bucky was just watching her come in close to him. He was always nervous to touch her in any way that wasn't initiated by her, other than a light hand to shoulder or back for a short period of time, because it seemed safe enough given their level of familiarity. However, he never stopped her from touching him in whatever way she wanted. It was never all that intensive. Any prolonged contact was always just her head on his shoulder, or hand on his arm, or simply her sitting close to him and leaning in just enough that their legs and arms touched. Bucky kind of assumed that was as close as she wanted to get to him. Darcy was simply afraid of overwhelming him, or making him uncomfortable, and she didn't want to do that, she didn't know how that might hurt him, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him or make things more complicated in his head. Bucky had already brewed a whole bunch of complicated thoughts about Darcy in his head over the months. He didn't desire any distance from her though. He wanted to be closer, but he didn't think she did. Thus was how they got to this point. Darcy slid her arms around his body and leaned in, resting her head to his shoulder. When she did, Bucky gently wrapped his real arm around her back, while the other rested on his own leg, his metal fingers though seemed to reach to softly touch her bent up leg in front of him. She didn't flinch at all at the touch, he even thought her knee leaned in a little toward him. His metal hand was surprisingly warm, she'd felt it before, but he did sometimes seem to try to aim her, if he could, to his right side. Whenever they'd watch movies in the lounge, he always claimed the left side of the couch, where his metal arm would lean into the couch arm, leaving her no choice but to sit on his right side. She didn't press it, only sometimes she would ask a couple questions about how his other arm worked, what things felt like, and occasionally she'd request to touch it for a moment, he always let her, but he also seemed cautious, or maybe self conscious of it, maybe both.

Usually she didn't hug him for very long, a few moments and then she'd release him, even if she remained close. Bucky kept his hands light on her, anticipating she'd pull back, at least a little, at any moment. She didn't. For perhaps five whole minutes they sat, saying nothing, her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. Bucky could feel her breath soft on his neck. As the hug went on beyond a minute or two, his arm pressed a little snugger to her back, and the more he didn't want it to end. Darcy just got comfortable, he didn't pull back, or shift like he was uncomfortable, so she just stayed, and when he did shift, his arm got snugger, she kind of decided to just stay where she was until it got uncomfortable, or weird, or he said something. Perhaps five minutes in, Bucky shifted slightly, his metal hand moved, from just his fingers lightly on the top of her lower leg, to curling his hand around her calf and lightly trying to pull her closer. This made Darcy lift her head. For a moment he was nervous, until he saw the soft warmth in her eyes.

Darcy started to shift, slowly, his hand was pulling her leg softly, so she let it be pulled. It was almost slow motion movement, but she found herself straddling Bucky's lap. His metal hand lingering on her leg, near her knee, while his other arm pressed her body into his chest. Her left arm moved to wrap around his shoulders, the other remained, fingers almost aligned to the side of his ribs. Her forehead rested lightly to his and let her eyes close. Darcy just breathed there softly, her other hand moving up to his shoulders as well, pulling his body closer. Before Bucky could even think about it, his metal hand slid its way up her thigh, over her hip and up the side of her body, finally curling around her and pressing into her back between her shoulder blades. Her nose brushed his cheek, and she could feel his do the same to her. When her knees squeezed his hips softly, Bucky groaned a little.

"I love you, Darcy." It came out, he couldn't stop it, he didn't even realize it until it was out. The electricity coursing through his body had managed to distract him so much as to stop whatever filtering he did of what he said so he didn't say things like that to her. Darcy's face pulled back slowly, just enough to look in his eyes. Her eyes were still soft, but wide, and he saw a question in there. Bucky's gaze fell, "I'm sorry."

"Did, do you mean that?" She spoke in whisper, slowly.

"Yes, but I know you deserve someone so much better than me. I'm sorry for laying that on you." His eyes closed, his head tilted down. When her hand brushed lightly through his hair, he glanced up at her again.

"What do you mean I deserve better than you?"

"I'm a wreck. And you're beautiful, kind, funny, and utterly amazing. You can probably have anyone you wanted."

She had never intended to express her feelings, but since he'd expressed his, she was not letting the chance go or letting him sit out there without getting her whole self back. Especially when he somehow thought she was too good for him. Darcy thought that was crazy. "You've been through a lot, far more than most people could probably even imagine. I know I don't really know how to imagine how you might feel given everything you've been through. But just knowing what I do, I'm amazed by how together you seem. I don't know that I'd be anything other than a sobbing heap in your place. You are strong, kind, compassionate, smart, funny. Maybe you aren't who you used to be back before the war, but I think there's shades of that guy that come through, from what I've heard about him, it's still part of you, just layered in with a lot of other things. No one is who they were years ago. I don't think you are a wreck. But even if you were, if this is you as a wreck, you are still who I want. I love you too, Bucky."

Bucky stared at her, staring at him, as she spoke. Taking in every word. Each one penetrating his soul and spreading to envelop him. "I still think you probably deserve better. But if you want me, I'm all yours."

"I want you." Darcy squeezed him with her whole body, leaning in and brushing her lips over his, lingering only a moment. Still not wanting to overload him.

When she pulled back and focused her gaze on him, Bucky was smiling, fairly broadly, especially considering how sad or lost he'd seemed before. "I want you too, Darcy. I almost feel normal sometimes when I'm with you. And even when I don't, I still feel safe and comforted by your presence."

Darcy wasn't a cry at the drop of a hat kind of person, but that had her eyes shining a bit with the threat of some actual tears. "That might be one of the sweetest things someone has ever said to me."

"Well then, guys in this century must be pretty damn dense, doll, because you are the best thing I've ever laid eyes on. And to not tell a lady how amazing she is, ought to be a crime." There was even a hint of a smirk on his lips. For a moment he even felt almost like his old self, from before the war, back when he was taking a pretty girl out dancing. He wasn't playing now though, actually he really never was then either. He'd meant every compliment he'd given a girl. And usually he only stopped seeing someone if either, it was clear there wasn't any real chemistry in which case he still tried to treat her nice and politely took her home and let her go gently, or the girl decided she wasn't interested any longer and let him go in which case he'd nod and go home to lick his wounds. Bucky had never been a love and leave type, just no one had stuck more than a handful or so months.

There was a blush on Darcy's cheeks, she kind of loved when he called her 'doll'. She wasn't sure how many people he might have used that term on, but she liked being one of them. Bucky lifted his metal hand and lightly pressed the back of two fingers to her cheek. "It still surprises me sometimes how your hand feels. It doesn't always feel like metal, and rarely feels cold."

"Temperature control and it can mimic the look and feel of a real arm, I just don't usually bother, especially the look. I haven't done it since it was required of an operation. It's a holographic thing. I can if you want me to though."

"Only if you feel like it for some reason. I'm okay with it any which way." Darcy had kind of found his arm interesting. She didn't focus on it all the time, of course, but from time to time, she'd inquire about it, just because she was interested in how it worked, for and with him. Her right hand moved from his shoulder to brush her fingers all the way down his arm to his fingers, still pressed to her cheek.

"The sensations aren't exactly like with my real arm, but they are intense in their own way." Bucky was breathing heavier, his hand gently taking in her face. Brushing her cheek, tracing her jaw, her eyebrow, every inch. 

"How does your arm process things like softness, wetness, temperature?" Her voice was soft and low, and vaguely breathy, it was already driving Bucky a little crazy. He was remembering a few moves he had back in the day, and he really wanted to try them on her. But he was still a little nervous to jump too fast though.

"I register them all, and there is a kind of similar sensation, but less intensive, or nuanced, especially with wet or soft or things like that. Temperature I can actually feel more accurately. I can feel a very small change in temperature of something I'm touching with the metal hand that I'd never notice with my skin." His finger traced over her lips, and they softly parted. Then Darcy closed her lips on the tip of his metal finger and slid her upper lip back, before repeating the motion. Bucky would have been turned on just watching, but the sensation of it was pretty amazing as well. The sensation his finger felt spread out through his whole body. Her lips were moist on his finger, but not wet. She paused to look at him a moment before he felt her tongue flick the tip of his finger. His other arm pulled her waist closer, it wasn't really possible to do so, he tried anyway though. He wanted her closer.

"Like my cheeks getting a little warmer?" Yes, Bucky could feel her breath, and how warm it was on his finger, just as he'd felt her cheeks warm. The soft movement of the air, he could feel it along his finger, perhaps not exactly the same way he could have with his real finger, but close enough to send a chill down his spine, and tingles rushing through his veins.

"Like you getting a little warmer in general, I think." He smiled softly, a twinge of wonder in his eyes still, his gaze going back and forth between her eyes and her lips.

Her hand rubbed against his back through his tee shirt, "I think you're getting warmer too."

"I guarantee I am." Darcy shifted, just a little, taking his finger in her mouth to the second knuckle and sucking softly. Bucky wasn't even sure what the sound he made was, not steady enough to be a groan, not breathy enough to be just a gasp, but something perhaps in between the two. The warm wetness of her mouth, the flicking of her tongue, the gentle sucking, his metal finger definitely had an array of sensory perception, and she was testing it in ways it had never been tested before. And the implications of her motions were not lost on him. His blood flow was all headed straight for his crotch at that point. Only then did Bucky truly realize just how long it had been since someone had touched him in such a way. Shifting when he knew erection was imminent. His jeans helped it from being blatantly obvious, but he could sure feel the strain.

He watched, completely captivated as her lips slowly slid down and off his finger. Darcy didn't let him miss her lips too long, only changed what part of him got to enjoy them, as she leaned in and moved her lips on his. She felt him respond instantly. His sense memory for this was surprisingly good. Darcy didn't have the sensory of a bionic arm, but she was fairly sure she felt a difference in his jeans. She was willing to take this as far as he wanted to go. The kittens were asleep, so they could focus on each other, now that their feelings were out in the open. She rubbed herself gently against the slight bulging that his jeans simply couldn't hide any longer.

Bucky's hand drifted down from her face, skimming lightly over her neck, and down her chest. Her kiss didn't falter as her chest pressed slightly toward his hand. Bucky smiled just a little as his lips tugged at Darcy's bottom lip and she whimpered faintly. He cupped her breast through her shirt, squeezing gently. The force of her lips on his intensified, her lips parted and he felt her tongue tease his lip. Bucky took that as an invitation. His tongue swept past her lips, moving from just kissing to full on tasting each other. The metal hand kneading her breast, he could have just done that all evening, if not for her hips rocking, rubbing herself over his jeans. Even through the jean, it was sensation enough to elicit a groan. A groan that mingled with a deep humming sound she made as that same rock had hit her in just the right spot. And all she had between her and his jeans was soft cotton panties.

It had been a long, long time for him, and if he wanted to not come inside his pants in the next few minutes, he had to give her something else to rub against, and something else for his body to focus on. Bucky's hand slipped down her body, moving just slow enough to let her know where he was headed, and time to stop him if she wanted to. Through both skirt and panties, her brushed his fingers over her pubic mound. Darcy broke the kiss, breathing, "yes," as she rocked into his hand. Bucky slipped his fingers up under her skirt, and rubbed his middle finger up the center of her pussy. Her fingers gripped Bucky's shoulders as her hips reached for him again. Bucky was torn between wanting to kiss her and wanting to watch every expression on her face. He settled for watching, and occasionally teasing her lips with his own.

He pulled the crotch of her panties aside, even his metal finger had felt a little dampness through the fabric. Bucky had never touched a woman with this hand before, and he was a bit curious to find out just how it would feel, and very curious to see how it would feel to her. First he traced around her folds, both to simply feel every bit of her, and to see which points made her twitch more. While some things with the hand were less refined in how they felt, others were far more advanced. He could feel the subtle muscle movements while slowly sliding along her flesh, even catching when her inner walls clenched softly in reaction to a touch. His fingers could shift in ways a real hand couldn't. Making hitting two sensitive spots at the same time a little easier.

Darcy nearly jumped when his fingers brushed the side of her clit at the same time as he brushed a spot that no guy had found before. She had a sensitive spot between her folds on one side. Anywhere else on her body and it would have probably been a ticklish spot or something, but there, and touched the right way, it created a mass of tingles. That metal hand may not have been playing fair, but Darcy was loving it. Bucky rubbed with a lazy rhythm, every few rubs, brushing a little different, hitting a slightly different spot or angle, just enough to keep her guessing. The almost pattern, slightly jumbled at random moments had her hips twitching of their own accord. Her voice humming and then gasping.

They had their gazes trained on each other, though her eyelids kept fluttering as her body was coursing with electricity. Bucky was keeping his other hand pressed firmly, but gently into her back, keeping her close, and since she started shuddering a little, keeping her steady. One of her hands had tangled in his hair, tugging softly from time to time, which only got Bucky's blood flowing faster. He was determined though to get her off before he let himself go. If he was mentally distracted, focused on doing something, like getting her to come as slowly and intensely as he could manage with just his metal hand, he could hold himself off. It was only when he had nothing else to think of other than the straining against his jeans that he felt like he might come apart without her ever really even touching him.

Darcy wanted to touch him all over, however, at the moment, she was barely able to think. She was being consumed by the way his fingers moved against her pussy, and the look in his eyes, and the heat of his body, and the taste of his lips whenever he'd lean in and nip at her. Slowly, Bucky dipped a finger inside her, just to what would be a first knuckle. He had to be sure at each move that she was okay with it. He'd never used his hand in this way, and while he knew it smoothed out perfectly, and he could even have it mimic the feel of human flesh but wasn't doing that now, he didn't want it to make her uncomfortable at any point. Darcy wasn't uncomfortable, other than his viciously slow pace shredding her senses, but she liked that. She both desperately wanted to come, and yet wanted to keep savoring his marvelous touch. When he wiggled his finger just inside her entrance, she did push herself into him, trying to get his finger to go deeper.

Bucky chuckled softly, his stare playful, but intensely fascinated. "Don't laugh at me." She huffed out, her bottom lip thrusting out.

He smiled softer, "I'm sorry, I haven't done this in a while, and you are wonderfully warm and soft to touch. Even my metal fingers can appreciate how soft and warm you are. I just can't seem to force myself to go too fast this first time. I don't mean to torment you though. But you look so amazing right now." Bucky leaned in, seeming like he was going to kiss her, until his tongue softly dragged across the length of her pouty lip. She moaned as he simultaneously slid his finger all the way inside her.

Darcy had been about to say something after he'd spoken, however his tongue and finger had allowed only a moan. His finger wiggled gently, pulled back slow and pushed back in, while his thumb, so precise his metal hand could be, brushed ever so lightly over her clit. "Ooohmygod!" Bucky caught movement, the kittens ears perked up, but only stirred a moment before settling back to sleep. That somehow made him grin, that he'd made Darcy cry out in such a way that the kittens, who were street kittens, had to check that it was a safe sound. He may have worried, if not for the way Darcy's body moved, pressing into his touch, her fingers clawing at his back so much as to have started pulling his shirt up a slight bit. And when Darcy managed to open her eyes again, after a few long moments closed, the raw desire that reached out to him was magnetic.

He was making mental notes of all of this, because he planned to do this to her again as soon as possible, because it was magnificently beautiful. Darcy wasn't thinking a whole lot, but she was just aware enough to be a little blown away at how wonderfully unraveled he had her, and they both still mostly had their clothes on. That hand was possibly the best sex toy in the world. And Bucky was just getting started. That metal finger could vibrate gently, eliciting a long 'oooh' that rolled into a long moan, his thumb brushing at her clit at semi random intervals. Darcy was riding his finger, finding herself surprised at every turn. It was just enough rhythm and pattern to keep building the warm, tingling, pulsing sensations that were concentrated around her pussy, but emanated out through her whole body. Bucky pulled his finger out and slowly pushed back in, a second finger joining the first. Usually, his hand moved as naturally as possible, but it had capabilities, things it could do, if it was needed. Like his fingers being more independently dexterous than most real hands could hope to be. First one finger crooking inside, reaching for that spot inside that he somehow knew could make a woman crazy. Bucky wasn't completely sure where he knew that from, only a vague mental image of a petite brunette squirming under a similar motion and moaning his name. Something he'd never recalled before, but then he'd never been in such a position to connect to that sort of memory. Darcy's hips bucked, as the rest of her went a little weak. Bucky could feel all the little squeezes of her insides on his fingers, it was a rather new sensation. Nothing else he'd felt with that hand was quite like it, and it was different than with a real hand, from what he could recall, now that the memory of the little brunette had given him some better point of reference to past sensations.

As his fingers kept crooking and wiggling, not necessarily in synchronous timing, and his thumb moved to it's own beat over her ever increasingly sensitive clitoris she really couldn't hold herself up any longer. Bucky used his other hand to pull her against his chest and guided her head to his shoulder. He did want to look at her, but he wanted her safe more. He moved his fingers slower for a few moments, building up to more again as she regained herself a bit from the initial shock all that sensation had caused to her system. She had lifted her head again, and had her gaze trained on him, though she felt pretty fuzzy. His fingers had taken her almost to the brink, and then backed off just enough to let her breathe a little, before winding her up again. Darcy had never been touched like this before, and while the metal hand certainly had some part in that, with abilities no human hand had, but she didn't think that was the only reason. The guys she'd been with before simply never tried so hard to make her feel that good. His fingers picked up their pace and her hips, then her whole body started trembling. Darcy half fell, half was pulled, against his chest again. Her body was positively dancing with energy inside, so much sensation, warmth, and tingling that the only movements her body made were ones beyond her control. Her fingers squeezed his flesh, her hips bucked against his hand, her whole body convulsing around him, she couldn't even speak. The only sounds she made were deep, breathy, moaning noises, intermixed with a little pant or gasp here and there. It felt like the longest orgasm she'd ever had. It was probably only a few minutes of sustained shuddering inside and out, but it felt so much longer.

Bucky caught most of her expressions as she came, he was staring, eyes wide, real arm remaining wrapped tight around her body, as his metal hand slowed to a crawl, and her knees squeezed his hips so tight, he wasn't sure if she was trying to close her legs, so he pulled his hand away. Her hips still twitched as he licked his fingers. For a split moment his focus was lost to the taste and smell of her. But her murmuring and whimpering, and still gently trembling brought his mind back quickly. "Are you alright, Doll?" She found she still couldn't quite get a word to form, she'd never had that happen before. But she managed a nod. Bucky nodded back, "Do you need anything?"

Her pussy felt very sensitive just to the air, even though he'd moved his hand away her legs were still straddled over his lap, she tried to move a little, but didn't have proper control yet. Bucky seemed to figure it out, shifting her to get her sitting more typically in his lap, her legs together, her back leaned into his chest. "Better?" She nodded, a little easier this time than the last. Darcy sighed, long and soft, snuggling into Bucky's body, more or less curling up in his lap, and he tried to hold her a little closer when she did. "I didn't mean to overload you. Are you really okay?" The fact that she was cuddling into him had him feeling okay, but he worried just slightly. It had been a long time, and while he recalled that brunette squirming in a pleased way under his touch ages ago, it did not seem that intensive. Not like how Darcy reacted. He couldn't recall something so intense, and he kind of thought it wasn't because he couldn't find the memory, but because he'd never experienced that with someone before.

Darcy nodded again, tilting her head up a bit too look at Bucky. She swallowed, then smiled softly before attempting to get her voice to work again, "yeah." It was very deep and blown, but it was a word, sort of. And she hoped he could see the hazy bliss in her eyes. Her mind was still processing all the sensations and trying to return her body to normal working order. But she was happy being curled up in his lap. Her hands managed to obey her a little, softly rubbing his side and his chest. She didn't want him worrying, she was okay, that had just been far more intensive a climax than she'd even thought possible. They were quiet several minutes, she softly brushed her hands against him in small motions, and he gently squeezed her and kissed her head as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Finally, she lifted her head a little and looked at him, Bucky caught her gaze immediately. "I'm betting whoever designed that arm never had that in mind. But if that hand isn't the best sex toy I've ever met..."

They both laughed, she was smirking at him again, and his concerned smile turned a little brighter, even a hint playful. "I'm glad you like it, since I'm kind of attached to it, and kind of attached to you now."

Darcy giggled, "out of anyone else's mouth that could have been the cheesiest line ever. Somehow it works for you though." She leaned a little to kiss his chin, her hand brushing his cheek and letting her fingers skim down his neck.

Bucky's expression went from grin, to eyes half closed bliss as her lips brushed his skin and her fingers trailed over him. He savored it for a moment before shifting, moving. Darcy started to shift too, thinking maybe he wanted to move freer, without her on him, but he halted her motion, hooking his metal arm under her knees, his other arm still snug around her waist, and he shifted onto his knees, and then stood up, holding her. Darcy was possibly more shocked by that than anything else thus far. She wasn't really that big, but she had always had that extra ten to fifteen pounds or so on her frame that was beyond where most people would probably say was the ideal female body, or at least it seemed by every fashion magazine, advertisement, and most of the girls she went to college with, and just about every guy she'd dated had subtly or blatantly made that clear. If she was fifteen pounds lighter, she'd have been possibly classifiable as thin, she'd have had a flatter stomach, and a little less over all squish and jiggle. Not all the guys had done so with intent to hurt her feelings, a couple just genuinely had trouble lifting or holding her too long, and in one case it had been a while that she'd been on his lap, and she didn't really blame him needing to stretch his legs, she probably would have felt the same after even a small child sat on her lap for an hour. But never had she been lifted and hoisted from such a position, or with such ease. She was vaguely aware he'd gotten some kind of super mix, not quite like that of Steve Rogers, but similar in nature, so Bucky was probably significantly stronger than the normal man his size, and any normal guy his size would have been fairly strong. She giggled a little as he seemed to move with such ease while lifting, holding, and caring her.

The room was a studio style apartment, so the bed was only a handful of steps away, and even while carrying her, Bucky's strides were broad. He paused as he got to the bed, "wait, is this okay? You okay with the prospects of us in bed?" One moment he moved with confidence, the next he needed assurance. Bucky had a feeling he didn't have this trouble in the past, but he was different now. The chaos of his head could toss him into uncertainty about himself at any moment.

Darcy smiled softly, "I'm okay with proceeding to the bed. Not that we have to do any particular things. But I think after that, I owe you one."

Bucky smiled, his eyes almost closing a moment before he actually moved to set her on the bed and slide down next to her. "I'd like to taste you first." His fingers, the flesh ones, were playing absently with one of the buttons on her shirt. He had himself propped up on his other arm, as she curled her legs around one of his, and her hands reached to touch his skin. Her right hand brushing her fingers along his jaw, as the left slipped under his shirt to run up his side.

"I'm definitely on board for that. But I would like to return the favor. I want to touch you. At least attempt to make you feel half as amazing as you made me feel. I'd like to go for as much, but I'm not sure I'm capable, given what you just did for me." Darcy had never had issues pleasuring a guy, but he'd just blown her mind completely, and she wasn't certain if she was that good. But she'd certainly try.

"If I don't focus, I'm practically ready to come in my pants just watching you move." Okay, that had happened when she was moving on him, but still, it felt true to him. "I don't think you'll have trouble driving me over the edge."

"Really?" Darcy actually flushed at that implication, then rubbed her leg against his. Her hand sliding up higher, under the back of his shirt. One by one, Bucky popped open the buttons on her shirt, bottom to top, and gently pulled back the fabric to see what she had underneath. Her arm shifted a little to slightly obscure her stomach, it was the part of her body she felt the most conscious of. He noticed the motion and pulled his hand back while trying to catch her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" His fingers very lightly brushing the back of her arm, not wanting to touch her anywhere else if she wasn't comfortable. Darcy wondered a bit if he had always been like this, checking on a girl he was with, catching subtle hints she was uneasy about something, or if that was only because of everything he'd been through. If she'd asked, Bucky wouldn't have had an answer for her, he didn't know if he always asked such things, or noticed such things, or if it was only since his experiences as the Winter Soldier.

"No. I guess I'm always a little nervous about guys seeing my stomach. It's not tone and flat..." It seemed like she trailed off without finishing her sentence, but when she didn't pick back up in a moment, Bucky exhaled a breath, relaxing a little.

"I don't care. You look amazing. My memory might be a bit shitty, but I know you are exactly the kind of woman who could stop a whole room during The War. Where every man, and some of the women, in the place would turn and watch. Who looked like the pinup girls we all carried around. The kind of woman I dreamed about to shut out the horrors of The War, who I would have desperately chased and prayed wouldn't shoot me down. I get feeling uneasy about not looking the way you think you're supposed to look. I'll never look normal again. I was feeling a little nervous about taking my shirt off. There's scars all over me around where the metal is attached to my body. It's not pretty. I don't want you to hate it, or be bothered by it. But I'll take my shirt off if you stop covering your stomach." He was watching her with soft eyes, and she could see the worry reflected in his eyes. She'd never even thought about what it might look like where his metal arm met his body. She'd only ever seen him in tee shirts, or shirts that covered even more than that. It had never even occurred to her that it might be something he'd worry about. She didn't think it would bother her though.

"Deal." Darcy nodded. Her hand hadn't gotten far enough up to feel the scarred skin he mentioned, though she'd thought once or twice, now that she was thinking of it, that she had felt unevenness around that shoulder through his shirt. She'd never really thought about just how it attached, or just what it might have done to his skin. She slowly pulled her hand back and let it rest to her side mostly, giving an unobstructed view of her abdomen.

When her hand pulled away, Bucky sat up and peeled off his shirt, then looked at her to see what she might think. Darcy let her gaze run over the flesh that was a bit scarred and battered all along the area where the metal arm met the man. The arm she had tucked in between them lifted slowly, glancing between his skin and his eyes, wanting to know he was okay with it, before she touched him there. It didn't scare her, or bother her. Though she wondered now how much his arm may have hurt when it was first put on, if it still hurt him at all. She didn't ask her questions though, only filed them away for, maybe later. He nodded, speaking softly, his voice a little shaky, "you can touch it, if you want to." Bucky would have accepted it even if she didn't want to touch him there, as long as seeing it didn't make her run. If she was willing to touch it, he would let her though.

Darcy had a very gentle, faint smile as her fingers made contact with his flesh. She let the tips lightly brush down the line where the metal met his skin. Bucky watched her intently, and hummed softly at the sensation as her gaze went back and forth between his eyes and his skin. Feeling her tender touch anywhere on his body, skin or through clothing, warmed him all over, soothed his jumbled mind, and gave him some glimmer of joy, and comfort.

He had spent so many years being woken and put back under, handled roughly, shoved into places, made to act as a shield and a weapon, and then restrained and made to do whatever they wanted. No one had touched him with gentleness or care. Since slipping from their grasp, he spent some months floating around trying to sort himself out, generally having as little contact with anyone else as possible, because he didn't know who he really was or what he was capable of doing. Then Steve found him, and brought him here. Aside from Steve, who did give him a big hug, which after a split second of feeling odd and foreign to his abused body and mind, became comforting. They didn't hug often since, but once in a while, they maybe both needed it. But Steve never seemed to hesitate in patting Bucky's shoulder or something, and he had begun doing the same with his old friend. Still, that was the only human contact that wasn't harsh that he had for weeks, until he met Darcy. She was the only other person to touch him kindly. Not that the other people here were cold to him, but they weren't touchy-feely people, and mostly all seemed to be carrying around their own personal baggage and demons. So they weren't really giving out hugs and tending Bucky's shaky mental state with tea, movie marathons, and soft human contact. The more time he'd spent around Darcy, the more frequently she'd put a hand on him and sit close to him. Bucky had reveled in that ever since. Having her fingers running over his skin now, over his wounded flesh, while he could still see that warmth and caring in her eyes, Bucky just wanted to melt into her completely. Bucky moved suddenly, startling Darcy a moment, until he quickly settled, curled on his side, at her side, his face in her belly, his arms pulling her close.

Confident for a few moments, and then he was a mess again. He kind of hated himself for being this way. This was one of the reasons why she deserved so much better than him. Bucky felt like, even if she had a little insecurity about her body, he thought she was perfect still, but he really was a disaster. She had to know it. Darcy wasn't blind, or stupid, she knew Bucky had an ocean full of issues, that he was a little unsteady pretty much all the time. But she still loved him, and still thought he was a good person. She didn't fear him. She felt bad that he'd been through so much, he didn't deserve all that pain that had been heaped on him, all the ghosts of things someone else used his body to do, without his consent. But she only wanted to care for him, show him love, and see him smile sometimes.

Her fingers softly combed through his hair with one hand, as the other slid over his back, her fingers tracing his scars with a feather light touch. Bucky trembled slightly, clutching her tighter, his legs tangling around hers, and holding onto them for dear life. Darcy didn't say anything for a few minutes, simply caressed him, watching him carefully, her legs trying to hold onto his as well. "Seems it's my turn to ask how you are. Is there anything I can do to help you? Even just shift position so I can hold you tighter?" She wanted to hold him closer, tighter, but she could only reach so much of him, with his face nuzzled in her abdomen.

He shook his head a little, as best he could in the position he was in. Bucky kind of wanted to feel her arms around him, but he also didn't want to move yet. Perhaps also, he didn't feel like he deserved her comfort, so he just clung to her, just trying not to cry. He hated feeling this way, but she was so sweet, letting him fall apart all over her.

"We could just crawl into bed and get cozy." Darcy just wanted him to feel safe. And she wanted to comfort him the best she could. She squeezed his shoulder, while the other hand tried to reach as far down his back as she could in an attempt to hold him closer.

His hand, the flesh one, softly rubbed her stomach, his fingers lightly pressing into her skin. It almost seemed similar to the way the kittens kneaded the towels before curling up. She wasn't sure that he was going to fall asleep. While she kind of hoped not, since it would be more comfortable in the bed with the blankets, but if it happened, she wouldn't have disturbed him if she could help it. "We weren't done tonight, were we?" His head tilting to look up at her. Bucky was slowly regaining some grip, just curling up and holding onto her her helped that, and he was thinking again about how he'd wanted to taste her again, only more.

"No, not if you don't want to be." She never seemed to hesitate to gently steer him when needed, but she usually offered him some choice, left it open for him to respond. Bucky liked that too. Being able to make choices for himself felt good, one of those things he hadn't done in a long time before he broke from his handlers. While he was on his own he'd made small choices, but often they were made because it was the best choice to remain under the radar, but above water. Even food choices, whatever was cheap or otherwise easy to acquire, without attracting attention. Whatever was easily available. He stayed wherever he could, wore casual, non-descript clothing that he could easily get. At the Tower, Bucky wasn't told to do things, but Steve and a lot of other people offered up advice in the form of, 'it would be a good idea to...' Or 'it might help you to do...' Bucky did appreciate that, and they didn't tell him what to actually do, or how or when to. He supposed he could have chosen to ignore some of those ideas, but they all were trying to help him get better and find his way in life among people again, and he wanted that. So he did what they said, and gave each and every suggestion a try. Most were good, sound ideas that had been helpful, so he was glad for it. But Darcy always seemed to do it different. She'd ask things as questions, or simply state that she wanted to do or try something, and then say he could join her if he wanted to. She presented things to him as a choice he could make. Bucky wasn't sure if she did that on purpose, or if that was just how she was with people. He'd seen her be more commanding toward some people, like Jane, but that seemed to be because Jane ignored it, given a choice Jane always chose science, unless Thor appeared, and even then sometimes. And that included Jane choosing science over sleep or food, and sometimes Darcy insisted her friend sleep or eat and put the science on hold for a little bit. Bucky had liked that about Darcy too though. The way she cared for her friend, sometimes stepping in when her friend simply was too single minded to consider everything. It had reminded him of his youth, sometimes having to step in when Steve got all tunnel visioned on some injustice and was going to get himself beat to a pulp for it.

"I don't think I'm ready for bed, I just," Bucky wasn't quite sure what he wanted, or needed in that moment. He just didn't seem ready to move yet. Darcy wiggled, shifting and he loosened on her, which allowed her to slide down a little, her arms wrapped a little tighter and more fully around his body. Bucky found his face now in her chest rather than her stomach, and his arms locked around her again as her left leg curled over his hip. Though he had resisted at first, her suggestion of letting her hold him closer, he was glad she'd wiggled and scooted and wrapped herself around him more. As soon as she did, Bucky relaxed a little more.

Darcy kissed his head, one hand gently playing with his hair, finger tips massaging his scalp, the other hand pressed firm into his back, while her leg kept their hips close as he curled around her the best he could. Her other leg was tangled between his legs, and she felt his breathing slow, and steady a bit, warm on her chest. Bucky's metal arm was curled under her body and around her back, hand clamped down on her hip. He tried not to hold her too tightly, he didn't want to hurt her, or even have her feel like she was too restrained or couldn't move. One of the reasons why when she'd wiggled a little before, he'd immediately loosened his hold. Bucky had been restrained so many times in his life, he didn't want to inflict that on someone else. But he also wanted, no needed, to hang on tightly, because it made him feel better, safer, calmer, to feel her close. His right hand alternated rubbing softly at her flesh, her back, side, stomach, and dragging his fingers over her skin. Darcy 'mmm'ed softly at the touch. Him kneading her stomach had made her feel a little self conscious, but it didn't seem to bother him, he seemed to be enjoying it. He kept moving his hand back to touch her belly, to gently squeeze her, or just run his fingers all over. And she had run her fingers over his scars, he seemed to view his scars in the way she viewed the little bit of excess fat on her stomach, but his scars didn't bother her at all, so she supposed her belly didn't bother him. The more he touched her abdomen, the less she thought about it, and the more she just liked how it felt.

His body felt much less tense than it had a little bit ago, Darcy could feel his muscles more at ease as she ran her hands over his back. Bucky's lips parted and came back together on her skin. She tried to pull him closer as soon as his lips brushed over her chest. The inside left breast, being mostly on her side, a generous amount of breast was pouring out of the cup of her bra. The bra was red, and soft, lightly lined with a little lace embellishment. Supportive, but pretty, and miss matched from her black cotton panties. But then she hadn't anticipated anyone seeing her underwear today. Bucky absolutely did not care that her underwear were mismatched. She looked gorgeous. And the way her body responded to his lips on the curve of her breast only urged him on. Her shirt was still on her, just open, they'd never gotten to pulling it off, but his hands had continued to slip under the fabric, touching skin. As the feeling of his lips on her flesh started a sensation of electricity coursing through her body, Darcy shifted letting go of him just enough to wiggle out of her shirt, aided by him, when he realized what she was doing. His hand found its way to her breast, rubbing, massaging through her bra as she hummed with pleasure. Her left hand's fingers slipped into his hair again as his mouth moved over every inch of exposed flesh on her chest. Bucky trailed his finger from her cleavage along the line of her bra, over her breast and up to her shoulder. Looking up at her, his index finger hooked under the strap, when Darcy nodded at him, Bucky gently pulled the strap down off her shoulder, his hand moving to slide under the cup and push it aside. Her breast filled his hand, and then some, he squeezed gently, so soft in every way. Her skin was smooth, warm, he felt like he never wanted to stop touching it.

Darcy's breathing increased with the sensations Bucky was creating across her skin. Placing warm kisses all over her breast, saving her nipple for last. They shifted, Bucky nudged, and Darcy rolled onto her back. Bucky shifted over her a little, his lips still kneading her nipple, rubbing, nipping, and occasionally flicking his tongue at it. Each action prompting a slightly different moaning sound from Darcy. His metal hand tugged softly at the other strap of her bra, pulling it down. Once exposed, his mouth trailed to her right breast, and his right hand took up residence on her left. He played and fondled and kissed and licked for several minutes, beginning to drive Darcy to a higher level of arousal. Enough that she wondered if he could make her come this way, when her hips rocked of their own accord, and as a result rubbing herself against his thigh. Bucky looked up at her again, eyes wide. That excited him, and made him think maybe he should take his mouth elsewhere.

Trailing down her belly, not too quickly, less out of some internal plan Bucky had, but more simply because he kept wanting to just kiss her everywhere. When he reached the waist of her skirt, he pushed himself up eyes on her the whole time. He backed up slightly to step onto the floor, and softly grabbed Darcy behind the knees and pulled her butt to the edge of the bed, her skirt rolling up under her. She was slightly surprised, but he did it slowly enough, seeming to make sure she was watching his every move as he watched hers, so she kind of thought that was what he was doing, but it still somehow felt surprising. It was possibly just that it wasn't something that generally happened to her, or the anticipation of the implications of what he was planning to do next excited her that much. Giggling a little as she was pulled a couple feet down the bed. It was kind of sexy. Bucky knelt down on the floor and slid his hands up her legs, reaching for her panties. Darcy nodded at him when he seemed to be lingering, a little question in his eyes.

The smile he got when he pulled off her panties was something else as well. She wasn't sure if 'kid in a candy store' was right, but it probably wasn't far off, which made her giggle again. He looked up at her face, "did I do something?"

"No, just the look on your face, I don't think any guy as looked at me like that. You seem actually, excited." Not that every guy she'd been with had been weird about giving oral, several were plenty okay with it, but none had looked quite so happy as Bucky to have their heads between her legs.

Bucky chuckled a little, feeling a little more at ease again, "I am. I only have a vague notion of having done this before, but as soon as I tasted you, I knew I wanted to do this. So if I do anything wrong, or if I'm not doing it good enough, tell me. I promise I'll fix it, okay?" He was more at ease with the idea she wanted to be around him, with him, that he wasn't going to scare her away with his scars or his train wreck of a mind. But, in the interest of keeping it that way, he wanted to be sure she knew he'd change whatever he could that she didn't like about anything he did.

Propping herself up on an elbow, Darcy reached her right hand out to brush at Bucky's temple, tucking his hair behind his ear, and stroking her fingers down his faintly stubbly cheek. "Bucky, don't worry, okay. So far you seem to have exceptionally good instincts for touching a woman, or at least touching me. I am not kidding that the orgasm you gave me on the floor over there was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. And I don't think it was just the metal arm. You direct what it does, it's you."

Bucky nodded, looking more relaxed as he exhaled deep. "Okay." He really wanted to feel her and taste her, he just wanted her to love it too. The hand could do a few unique things, but she was right, it was hooked into his body, he felt with it, and it responded to his thoughts and impulses in very much the same way his real arm did. It gave him a little more assurance that he could figure this out. The front of her skirt was kind of all over the place, and he pushed it up out of the way as he leaned in, pulling his gaze from hers to visually take in her pussy. She smelled good, and he softly trailed his right index finger down over her folds. The sound of her inhaling deep at the touch made his insides tingle, and he glanced up to look at her face. Darcy was smiling warm and sweet at him. He then repeated the motion, using his tongue, and her legs curled around his back. That seemed a good sign to him. Bucky went slow, nipping softly at her folds with his lips, and flicking, or slowly dragging the tip of his tongue over this fold or that fold, or right up the center of her. Darcy was starting to make a whole assortment of wonderful little sounds, moaning, gasping, humming, whimpering sounds. Bucky took note of each and every one of those sounds and just what he'd just done when she made it. He nipped again before wiggling his tongue over her clit, making her gasp. Licking into her she was starting to shudder, he had his metal hand curled around the underside of her thigh, while the other rubbed her belly. That was when Bucky jumped slightly. Darcy looked up, she'd been so taken in sensations, she'd had no strength to hold herself up, so she was only barely seeing his head moving between her legs with her head back on the bed. But the jump and his lips pulling away, and his body straightening up, caught her attention.

Then he chuckled, "the grey one is sucking on my toe, what do I do?" He reached his flesh hand for the little kitten and scratched its head, but the kitten kept sucking on his toe.

Darcy sat up giggling, Her hand brushing over Bucky's head. "She might be hungry. They were orphaned, they were probably not fully weened yet. They can do that, sometimes even when they are weened, but especially when they aren't. They want to nurse, and will pretty much suck on anything fleshy."

"She?" Bucky hadn't known what gender either kitten was.

"They both are." Darcy fixed the straps on her bra, since it was still on, and reached down to scratch at the kitten a moment.

"What about you?" He softly squeezed Darcy's knees, still yet to move, the kitten still sucking on him.

Darcy smiled, "we can go again once we feed them."

"I guess there's just too many pussies that want my attention right now." Bucky grinned and Darcy laughed.

"That's terrible, but not wrong. Guess that makes you a pussy magnet. Could be the metal arm." Bucky laughed then, leaning in and pulling Darcy's head gently to him for a kiss before shifting to pick up the little kitten. Darcy got up and went to make up some food and saw the other kitten was stirring and stretching. Bucky carried the kitten back over to her sister and sat down, cuddling them while Darcy got the food. They let the kittens eat and sat watching. Bucky pulled Darcy in close and wrapped himself around her. For an hour or so, they relaxed, played with the kittens, kissing each other here and there, until the kittens nodded off to sleep again.

As soon as the kittens fell asleep again, Bucky scooped Darcy up and took her back to the bed. Laying her on the edge again, he got on his knees. Darcy smiled, amused by how excited he seemed to be. While most of her exes had been cool with doing it, there had been one who would have taken that interruption as an excuse to be done with it and wouldn't have resumed even if she asked. The others would have at least picked it back up upon asking, or because, but none so enthusiastically. Bucky didn't just jump back in where he left though, he rubbed his hands up her legs, kissed her inner thighs, gently flicked his tongue over her wet, warm flesh, working her up all over again. Darcy had mellowed, but just Bucky scooping her up had re-excited her, she'd have gladly had him just jump in where he left off, but this was amazing. Her whole body was tickling with energy. Slowly building it back up, Bucky nipped at her folds, and flicked his tongue over her. She was trying to keep herself up just enough to be able to watch him. Before, he'd been so taken with taking her in, he'd looked much more at all the little places his lips were about to go, that he only glanced up to see her faces. Now, he was staring up her body, gaze locked to hers, his mouth had seemed to get the lay of the land so to speak, and his lips moved from one bit of her to another with ease, closing his lips around her clit and sucking finally. Darcy's body arched, her legs tangled around him. Her hips rocked into him in time with her legs pulling him in. It was a little inelegant, his face pressing into her, she realized what she did, "sorry."

Bucky just chuckled softly, a grin in his eyes. He nipped at one of her inner folds, "I'm not." Darcy giggled a moment, until he wiggled his tongue at her clit and the giggle turned into a moan. She was quickly on edge again as his tongue and lips worked over her pussy with reckless abandon. Her moan hitched, and went silent as she peaked, coming by the actions of his mouth alone, mostly. His hands had held her hips, the metal arm from under her leg, the flesh one from reaching over her, but otherwise, all his mouth. Bucky kept licking gently, as she started to settle, licking her clean of her juices before he straightened up, seeming to be finished. He'd have kept going actually, he wanted to check in on her though, but Darcy had other ideas.

"Your turn. Take off the jeans and lay back on the bed." Bucky did as she requested, or commanded, it was direct, like a command, yet her voice was soft and kind, like a request. Laying back, slightly reclined on the pillows. Darcy pulled off her bra and the skirt before crawling up the bed to him, Bucky's eyes fixed on her, slightly mesmerized by her movement, the gentle swing of her breasts, the slinky way she crawled, and the sway of her hips. Her hands running softly up his legs and he 'mmm'ed softly. She leaned in to kiss his chest, and her hair softly tickled his torso all over. Bucky gently swept his hands into her hair, pulling it away from her face. It still tickled him, he liked that, he just wanted to be able to see her face better. He groaned low as Darcy flicked her tongue at his nipple. Then she shifted a little, toward his left side, and her lips gently brushed against his scared skin. Bucky's eyes went wide, he had not expected that. She moved her lips slowly up and down the scarred part of his chest, his metal arm curling around her back, soft, but snug. The desire to just clutch her tight and wrap himself around her was almost overwhelming, but he tried to push it back, because he didn't want to interrupt her, because he also wanted to keep feeling anything and everything else she might be willing to do to his body with hers. Those soft, full, warm lips, he wanted them everywhere.

It took a little time, but Darcy's lips did map Bucky's whole torso, finally reaching the band of his underwear. She slowly tugged down on them, and he shifted to help her remove them. His hands held onto whatever part of her they could. As she moved lower down his body, it became her shoulder and her head. Her fingers brushed over the hairs around his crotch. His dick was erect, it had been for the better part of their time together this evening. It had settled down when the kittens interrupted for food, but as soon as he picked her up and took her back to the bed, he quickly hardened again. And all that slow kissing over his body, Bucky was focusing all his attention on watching her, seeing her face, her expressions, the way her lips moved, everything, to keep from simply coming in his underwear. Now, he had none, and she was right there. He was willing himself to hold on a little while longer, just long enough to truly enjoy her touch at least. As her fingers brushed his erection, and her lips followed after, Bucky groaned, sinking into the bed, feeling like he couldn't have gotten up if he tried. His fingers kneaded softly on her upper arm and head, it was about all he could do. Her hand began to stroke the base of him, as her lips and tongue softly swept and swirled over the tip. The sounds Bucky made weren't even definable, a moaning, groaning, humming, whimpering sound. He felt himself tremble, and his fingers pressed a little firmer as her mouth slid up and down the top half of his cock, her fingers stroking the bottom half. Perhaps he wasn't going to last very long, but it was long enough he was getting to really feel the sensations. Her warm, wet mouth around him, her soft, petite fingers curling around him, her hair tickling his thigh, her big, beautiful eyes staring up at him, it was more than he'd ever imagined he'd have, ever.

When he came, his hips bucked, and his whole body felt like it tightened and then released. For a moment he'd closed his eyes, but they opened again to see Darcy's lips still around him, swallowing him down, her mouth gently stroking him as he came down off his high. Her fingers did the same, her right hand on his dick, the left rubbing his thigh. Her hand and lips slowly slid off his penis, as he relaxed, and she pressed herself up to crawl up his body. Bucky reached for her, pulling her down to him, lips meeting in a long, slow, lip tangling kiss, her body felt like it melted into his. They laid together, Darcy on top of him, for a while. Bucky didn't quite want to move, but it was getting late.

"Would you stay here tonight?" Bucky gave her body a long, snug, squeeze with both arms.

"At this point I'd be offended if you didn't let me. Plus, I'm not sure I'd make it all the way back to my room after all that." Darcy giggled softly, kissing his neck.

"I kind of wonder though if I should sleep down by the kittens, on the floor, in case they need us during the night." His nose and forehead scrunched with worry, there was no joking at all. Which only made Darcy smile more. It was positively adorable.

"We could do that, the rug is nice and soft in here. I'll sleep wherever you sleep." She reached a hand to brush through his hair, and slid down his cheek.

That made Bucky smile big and bright. "I love you, Darcy."

"I love you too, Bucky." She sat up, but leaned over to kiss him, slightly lingering, slightly languorous.

As they peeled themselves off the bed, Bucky pulled on his underwear and went to a closet and pulled out a big, soft comforter that he put down on the floor near the kittens' bed, then moved the pillows to it. "A little extra soft to lay on." He shrugged, and Darcy smiled. She spotted his earlier discarded tee shirt and pulled it on, seemed good to sleep in. He was digging for some blankets in the closet again, when he turned to see her, he smiled, a little crooked even. "How does that look so sexy on you?"

"I don't know, it actually looked pretty sexy on you. But, I do think there's some weird thing about women wearing their man's shirts, especially to bed, it's just kind of hot." Darcy sat down on the little bed Bucky set up on the floor a couple feet from the kittens.

"Yes, it is." He sat too, spreading the blankets out.

"Did you want to be the one closer to the kittens?" Darcy glanced at the sleeping kittens then back at Bucky who had sat down on the opposite side of her.

Bucky actually appeared nervous a moment, "no, just in case I roll over in my sleep, I don't want to squish them. I mean, I don't want to squish you either, but..." he flustered and didn't finish.

Darcy giggled and wrapped her arms around Bucky, pressing her lips into the back of his shoulder. "It's okay, I know. I can definitely take a squishing better than the kittens. It might wake me up, and then I'd wake you up to move, but that would be it."

Bucky reached his arm around her and pulled her in closer at his side. "Thank you."

They finally settled in to sleep after a little while, cuddled close, Bucky didn't do that much moving around, he really just clutched Darcy tight in the night, but not so tight as to wake her.


End file.
